Snow
by rexlover180
Summary: The latest world meeting is in Russia and Japan has found himself oddly interested in snow. After he stays late at a meeting, he meets Russia and maybe finds out what snow reminds him of. JapanxFemale!Russia


It was snowing. A white, fluffy powder blanketed the ground and the cold temperatures frosted the windows of the room all around them. Each nation had a different point of view of winter. America hated it because it was so cold. Finland loved it because it meant Christmas. And Japan rather liked it, too. Not for any reason he could muster up. He just thought it was peaceful. And it reminded him of something…He just wasn't quite sure what.

The world meeting went on, unperturbed by the blizzard outside, and it was uneventful, as usual. America had tried to take control again and came up with some outlandish thing to solve a problem, which had absolutely nothing to do with their current topic. Then England burst out, saying that it was a stupid idea. And, of course, France had to input something into the conversation. And then a giant argument ensued.

Then there was the quiet group of people on the outskirts of the room. The smaller countries, the ones usually forgotten. Japan was one of them. He wasn't exactly one to speak up during the meetings. He only spoke up once this time, when England demanded to know his opinion on his dispute with America. Naturally, Japan picked America's side.

As usual, Germany got everyone's attention and tried to get work done. But, nothing ever got done when all of the countries were together like this.

And, so, the meeting came to a close with America and England still glaring daggers at each other and Japan stuck in the middle of their fight. He had decided that the best course of action to take was to simply sit in a chair and wait for them to get it out of their systems and leave.

During their argument, though, he noticed something on the chair across the meeting table from his own.

"You're just a stuffy old man," America scoffed. "What do you know about the problems going on right now?"

"For your information, you bloody twat," England snapped back, "I know very well what is going on in this world, as I have been in it far longer than you have! And making a giant robot to patrol the rainforests is not a good idea at all!"

"Hey!" America pouted. "It's a kick-ass idea! Right, Japan?"

Japan let out a silent sigh, but didn't let it be heard, that would be rude. "Hai, I agree with America-san," Japan murmured out. He apparently had an outstanding ability to come into arguments. America and England. Turkey and Greece… It was quite the burden.

"Why do you always side with this wanker?" England twitched, his massive eyebrows ticking.

Japan opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by France poking his head into the room.

"Ah, there you are, Angleterre~!" France winked flirtatiously.

"Sod off, frog," England groaned. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"You need to get over yourself, old man," America laughed and England sputtered something as America swiftly left the room, calling behind him, "Besides, I'm totally over it now!"

"Bloody, fat-arsed, egotistical, narcissistic…" England grumbled his endless list of insults as he stalked America out of the room and France disappeared with a wink.

Japan sighed with relief, finally alone in the meeting room. He looked outside and saw that it was starting to snow even harder…

He swiftly stood up and started getting together the notes he had pointlessly taken during the meeting. It was very peaceful, he had to say. The meeting room was never this quiet. This was actually the first time he had stayed after. Usually, he would get dragged away by Turkey, Greece, America, and once China.

He could hear a large wind wrack the building as he finished getting his things together. He picked them up and turned around to leave when someone rushed into the room and started looking around, like she was looking for something. She had long, light brown hair with a small hat in it and her eyes were a soft violet. Japan recognized the person as Russia and she seemed to be desperately in search of something.

"Oh, hello, Russia-san," Japan bowed respectfully and Russia seemed to notice him for the first time.

"привет, Japan," she said nicely, a small smile was plastered on her face, but it quickly disappeared as she set about searching the room again.

"Are you looking for something?" Japan asked politely. "I could help you search."

"Dа, that would be helpful," Russia nodded.

"I will search over here, then," Japan put his papers on the table and moved to the other side while Russia searched where she was. "So, what are you searching for?"

"My scarf," Russia sighed. "Ukraine made it for me and I'll be needing it for this cold weather."

"Hai, I understand," Japan nodded and looked amongst the chairs. That was when he remembered that object he saw when America and England were having their argument. He quickly made his way over to the chair he saw the object and found a simple, off-white scarf lying on the chair.

"Is this it?" he asked, holding up the scarf. Russia, who seemed to be just previously looking underneath the meeting table, popped her head just above the table. Japan had to admit, it was rather cute…

"Dа, it is!" Russia stood up quickly and rushed over to Japan on the other side of the table. He held out the scarf to her and she quickly hugged it tightly. "Cпасибо!" Japan smiled slightly at the display. He had never really had a proper conversation with Russia before, he more or less just saw her around. This was actually rather nice, though.

"I am very happy to have been of assistance to you," Japan bowed again and started around the table again to grab his papers. He couldn't help but wonder in the back of his head how everyone thought of Russia as creepy and weird. She seemed very nice. And there was no rumored creepy aura around her that everyone talked about.

"Hey, comrade," Russia said happily and walked in front of Japan as he turned towards the door. "I was wondering...Would you like to have dinner with my brothers and I?"

Japan blinked a few times, thinking through the offer. It would be very rude not to go, since he was invited and she looked very hopeful for him to come, and he honestly did want to go. The world meeting was already in Russia and, with this weather, he wouldn't be able to make it home anyway.

"You want to come, da?" Russia seemed less hopeful because of his stunned silence and she was obviously expecting to be rejected, a small frown tracing her face.

"Hai, Russia-san," Japan nodded. "I would be honored to have dinner with your family."

"Ура!" the Russian's eyes gleamed and wrapped Japan in an unexpected, tight hug around his sides. Freezing up at the initial contact, he left his arms hanging at his sides, and he waited for her to pull back. Her hair smelled wonderful, almost like the chamomile tea that he has at home in his pantry. She's also rather strong, making it nearly impossible for Japan to breathe through their embrace.

"U-um, Russia-san? Please let go," Japan muttered, trying to keep his voice level through the lack of oxygen.

"Ah. Sorry," Russia let out a little giggle as she pulled away.

"Sister," a new voice entered the room and Japan and Russia turned around, finding Russia's brothers, Ukraine and Belarus. Ukraine had light brown hair just like Russia, but had sapphire eyes. Belarus had nearly white hair, but the same colored eyes. He managed to make them feel cold, though. Belarus was the one that spoke, and he continued speaking, sounding irritated. "We've been looking for you," He started walking towards her, and he finally noticed Japan. Narrowing his eyes jealously, he spoke again. "What are you doing with Japan?"

"He helped me find my scarf," Russia explained cheerfully.

"Ah. I see." Belarus continued glaring at Japan. In return, Japan politely nodded as he grabbed his things.

"Sister," Ukraine spoke up this time. "We must go before we get snowed in."

"Da, I agree." Belarus put his arm protectively around Russia and began to lead her to the door, but she quickly slipped out of his arms and headed towards Japan. She grabbed hold of Japan's arm and smiled at him. "I almost forgot, I invited Japan to join us for the night!"

The brothers' faces contorted, but both in extremely different ways. Ukraine seemed to radiate joy as his smile grew beyond measure. Belarus, on the other hand had a face of shock mixed with some form of outrage. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ukraine beat him to it.

"That's wonderful!" Ukraine chirped. "I was already planning on making Pelmeni!"

"Really?" Russia said gleefully. "I love your Pelmeni, brother!"

"How could you have invited him without telling us?" Belarus growled.

Japan, who had stayed quiet for quite a while, afraid of seeming rude, finally spoke up. "I-I am terribly sorry," Japan bowed his head slightly. "If you do not want me, then I can-"

"No!" Russia insisted and sent a small glare towards her brother. "You're fine to come over!"

"It's so cold outside, too," Ukraine agreed. "It would be very exciting to have you come over!"

"And if I refuse letting him come?" Belarus muttered disdainfully.

"I'm older than you," Russia smiled.

"I-I do not want to step on anyone's toes," Japan interjected quickly.

"Then don't," Belarus scoffed. He quickly walked over to his sister and held onto her wrist. "Come on, sister, let's go."

"You're too protective," Russia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Belarus!" Ukraine pulled on his arm. "He is a guest, we should be nice to him! I have no problem with letting him stay! Besides, look at that blizzard. We can't let him come into our sister's country and not give him hospitality!"

"You really don't have to go through all of that trouble just for me," Japan said politely. "I can find some other place to stay."

"No!" Russia and Ukraine said at the same time and Japan decided to stay quiet.

"Fine," Belarus said with a huff and quickly grabbed Ukraine's wrist now, starting out of the room. Russia waved for Japan to follow and he obeyed quickly. "You want a place to stay, we will give you one."

"I imagine you rented a car for your stay," Russia said, laughing slightly at her brother's behavior.

"Hai," Japan nodded and they left the meeting building. The cold stung their faces, but it was nothing the three winter countries weren't used to. Japan, though, shivered slightly. His military uniform was not exactly build for the cold weather. The kimonos he packed would be warm enough… Those were still in his car, though.

"I will drive," Belarus stated, heading towards where their car supposedly was. "See if you can keep up."

"See you when we get there, then," Russia called after Japan as she was shoved into the car.

Japan sighed, starting for his car. We wasn't quite sure he would ever get used to all of the extreme personalities of all the countries. He had never quite gotten to know Russia and her brothers and it was sure to be an exciting experience. Japan smiled slightly at the snow all around him. He figured out what snow reminded him of now…

The drive to their house was very…interesting, Japan will admit. It seemed like Belarus drove like Italy, but he had a suspicion that he was just doing that to try and lose him. Thankfully, it didn't work and Japan arrived shortly after them. Belarus seemed very irritated as he came out of the car.

"You're being so stupid, brother," Russia giggled as she came out of the car.

"You nearly killed us several times," Ukraine sighed as he came out, too.

"Did you have an alright time following us?" Russia came up to Japan, smiling widely. The snow was hitting them heavily, but the flakes seemed to stick to her light brown hair calmly, making her look very beautiful. Her eyes even seemed to pop out of the snow.

"I managed, Russia-san," Japan nodded, trying not to stare.

"Why are you so formal?" Russia giggled.

"I-I don't understand," Japan muttered.

"Well, that 'san' thing you do is just out of respect, da?" Russia smiled. "Isn't there some other way to say my name that isn't so formal?"

"I'm not sure I know you well enough, Russia-san," Japan stated, but he felt his face burn up slightly. Russia just giggled.

"Well?" Russia asked. "Is there another way to say my name?"

"R-Russia-chan," Japan muttered, his blush getting hotter.

"We should go inside," Ukraine said happily, coming up to the two. Japan had apparently forgotten about the blizzard, that or his burning face made him so warm that he wasn't cold anymore. "It's terribly cold."

"Right," Japan nodded and quickly took out his bundle that held his clothes from the car and followed the three countries into the large house in front of them.

"I'll show you to your room while Ukraine makes dinner," Russia said happily as they stepped inside and started knocking the snow off of themselves.

"Thank you," Japan nodded.

"Maybe I should show him around," Belarus stated, stepping in-between the two.

"This is my country," Russia stared down her brother.

"And I want to be hospitable," Belarus stated, but Japan knew full well that wasn't what he wanted. Both of the countries emanated some kind of dangerous aura, but Japan still felt a little safer with Russia…

"I-I would quite like to be shown around by Russia-chan," Japan muttered and Russia smiled.

"See?" Russia smirked. "He wants me, da?"

"Fine, I will help make dinner," Belarus grumbled and set off somewhere in the unfamiliar house, which Japan supposed was where the kitchen was.

"I think it will be very fun to have you over for the night," Ukraine said happily and disappeared with Belarus.

"I know just the room you should stay at," Russia smiled and grabbed hold of Japan's wrist, pulling him along with her.

"Um, you should let me go and just let me walk," Japan muttered. He didn't quite mind the contact, but it just made his blush return.

"Ah, sorry," Russia giggled. She let go of Japan's wrist. Because she was walking slightly ahead of Japan, her hand slid down his and slightly lingered on his palm before her hand dropped to her side. "I keep forgetting you don't like contact."

"I-It's not that I don't like it," Japan said, staring at his hand. He did slightly miss her light touch on his skin…

"It makes you uncomfortable, da?" Russia smiled.

"Not too much, Russia-chan," Japan smiled at her.

"Here," Russia stopped in front of a door and opened it for him. "This will be your room for your stay."

"Thank you," Japan bowed quickly, "for your hospitality."

"It's no problem at all," Russia said happily and Japan entered the simple room. He noticed that there was a window on the other end. It was dark, but it was very easy to tell that it was still snowing. It was very beautiful. It reminded him a lot of… "If everything's alright, I will be heading downstairs to help with dinner."

"Oh, it's fine," Japan quickly set his bundle down. "I will come with you." It was then that he noticed a small picture sitting on a desk. He picked it up slowly and saw that it was actually one of the Baltics. Lithuania, if Japan remembered correctly. "Was this Lithuania's room?"

"What?" Russia tilted her head slightly and looked at the picture in Japan's hand. "Oh, um, da," she snatched the picture from Japan.

"Is there something wrong?" Japan asked delicately. He didn't want to press, after all. She did look a little depressed, and though Japan thought it was at least a little cute, he didn't like seeing her sad.

"No," Russia shook her head. "They just left me, is all." She walked towards the window. "You know, I really like the snow. It's so peaceful and pretty. Almost like a sunflower, da?"

"I don't quite see the comparison," Japan smiled slightly. At least the conversation changed. The shadows that the snow gave off were flying across her face, showing off her pale skin.

"Not many people like snow," Russia sighed peacefully.

"I like snow," Japan stated and walked up to her. "It reminds me of something nice and peaceful and pretty."

"Really?" Russia asked curiously. "What does it remind you of?"

Japan looked out the window in silence for a bit. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he figured he should finish what he had started. Slowly, he reached for Russia's hand. When their skin made contact, Russia blinked with surprise and smiled.

"Someone," Japan stated.

"Can I ask who?" Russia asked and Japan finally turned to look at her. She had a nice, small smile tracing her face. "It must be someone pretty, da? Or maybe it's a guy?"

"Wh-what?" Japan sputtered, blushing. "N-No," he shook his head furiously.

"I figured you had something with Greece or America or even England," Russia giggled.

"No, they are just friends," Japan stated.

"So, then who is it?" Russia smiled and Japan got a feeling that she was just messing with him now.

"You may already know," Japan smiled, too.

It was kind of odd, Japan had to admit. They were nearly the same height, Russia slightly taller than him. Yet it felt like there was a large gap in-between them, separating them. Though they both easily closed that gap.

Their lips connected and Japan noticed that hers were cold, soft, pure…Just like snow…

"You taste like tea," Russia giggled when they separated.

"And you remind me of snow," Japan smiled.

"We should go do dinner, da?" Russia suggested.

"Hai," Japan nodded. "We should."

* * *

**Okay, so this is a little something my friend challenged me to write a while ago. Like, last Christmas a while ago. And I finally got around to it for her birthday. Apparently, it's really good, so I decided to publish it up here to see what you guys think!**

**Please review! It's very, very nice!**

**And I don't own Hetalia. Never have, never will.**


End file.
